rwby_remnantfandomcom-20200215-history
Honey Clover
'''Honey Clover '''is a member of team CHML and the partner of Maple Arboretta. She is a first year student at Beacon Academy, in the year below RWBY and JNPR, and heir to Clover Couture, a franchise focused on providing specialised clothing for Huntsmen and Huntresses, especially dust infused clothing. Her symbol is the side view of a stylised clover flower, done in lavender. Her aura is golden, and glows when visible. Scrawling runes can sometimes be seen floating in the glow. She belongs to SpiritedDreaming and Phantomlink959. Appearance Honey is a young woman with lavender hair tied into hundreds of tiny plaits and then pulled back into twin tails. Each plait is threaded through with a ribbon of varying colours, infused with enough dust for three individual uses. This gives her the illusion of having multicoloured hair. Each plait reaches her mid back, and when loose her hair reaches her hips. She has honey yellow eyes and dark brown skin. She is curvy, with a voluptuous figure, not focused on either strength or speed. Her face is round, with down-turned eyes. She wears a crop singlet with built in sports bra, white with honey gold edging and her symbol on the back. Arched over the symbol is her last name in blocky, black lettering. She also wears a white inverted box-pleated skirt with the insides of the pleats honey gold; the skirt is held close by a series of press-studs down one side rather than a zip, to allow for the material to be used for her semblance. She wears a pair of bike shorts in lavender underneath the skirt, short white full fingered gloves, white knee high socks with a honey gold line around top of socks and white running shoes with lavender laces. A dust infused ribbon around her hips acts as a belt, not attached to her skirt and tied in a bow with long loops and ribbons trailing behind. A square silk shawl is loosely tied to either side of her belt-ribbon, honey gold and one square metre in size. Her symbol is printed in one corner of the shawl. History Born in Vacuo, Honey is the heir to Clover Couture, a popular chain of tailoring shops specialising in marketing to Hunters, including the production of dust infused clothing and accessories. She was privately home schooled all her life, though when she indicated an interest in dust and it’s uses her schooling shifted to focus on that aspect due to Clover Couture’s own policy regarding dust infused clothing. Her parents saw it as a way to encourage her to stay in the family business if she learnt how to recharge cloth for customers. Due to the lack of common social interaction she had growing up, when Honey was eleven and she heard of a Pen Pal Program the CCT was offering, she signed up for the quartet program in hopes of gaining a few friends she could talk to. She was put in touch with Cinnamon Muscovado, Maple Arboretta and Vanilla Legume. She also started helping around the shop in Vacuo, talking to customers and taking orders and measurements down. When she was thirteen, the girls organised to go to the Vytal Festival to meet for the first time and stay at Vanilla’s house. Honey’s parents were fine with the idea, as it gave her a social life and something to do outside of studying or working constantly, and gave their blessings when Honey approached them with the idea of going to Cinnamon’s house the next year. When she was fifteen, Honey was introduced to the idea of becoming a huntress when a Huntress came into the store for a dust recharge on a combat outfit. Whilst her mother recharged the clothing, Honey sat with the Huntress and listened to her tales of fighting Grimm and seeing the world. It sparked a sense of excitement in Honey, and she contacted her friends who were all already in training to become Huntresses. The next time they met, which was also when the quartet began their romantic relation, was the beginning of Honey’s physical training, as she started fitness training. It was too late for her to learn a weapon sufficiently for any entrance exams to Shade Academy, but the hope was that she would scrape by with her dust training and pick up a weapon later. At the age of 15, almost 16, the four girls entered into a four-way romantic relationship with each other. The first months were full of drama as expected of a group of girls entering a poly-amorous relationship while they found a balance between each other. When Maple made the throwaway idea of all the girls going to Beacon and teaming up, Honey was surprised by how much Cinnamon pushed for it to happen, but found herself excited at the prospect. Though her parents weren’t very supportive with the idea, Honey used her own contacts she had built from helping out with the shop to find out as much as she could about Beacon and its entrance exam and initiation. She discovered the method used to assign teams and put in the order for the team uniforms after Cinnamon handed them to her. When Beacon was destroyed, the girls were all together enjoying the Vytal festival. They managed to stick together and watch each others backs during the invasion, and were even more determined not to be split up after that. In the following months they discussed their options, and the decision was made to attend Shade Academy instead. Personality Honey is a perfectionist and meticulous with the smaller details; she sometimes loses sight of the larger picture, instead focusing on the here and now being perfect. She refuses to move to the next step until she has completed the current one perfectly, which can result in her being left behind in group projects, and she hates changes in plans. She prefers water with her breakfast and loves a sleep in, though she never lets herself stay asleep. Instead she wakes up extra early to make sure everything is perfect for whatever she has to do in the day. Likes: Fashion, origami, needlework Dislikes: Plan changes, shoddy work Abilities and Powers Dust Ribbons Honey doesn't have an actual weapon; instead she relies on the assorted Dust Ribbons she wears as a belt and woven into her hair for Dust spells. She uses elemental attacks against her enemies and keeps her distance through dust manipulation. Her primary fighting style is to hide behind her semblance summons and buff them with dust. Loom Honey's semblance is Loom, or the ability to manipulate fabric, animating it. The fabric tends to fold itself as an origami critter, her personal preference being that of a bee, and can move independently of Honey to distract and attack her enemies using the dust she enhances it with. When in use, runic script glowing the same colour as her aura spreads over the animated fabric. Statistics All statistics follow a scale of 0 to 5, where 0 is non-existent, 1 is low, 2 is below average, 3 is average, 4 is above average and 5 is high. Physical Statistics * Strength: 1 * Speed: 3 * Agility: 4 * Stamina: 3 Aural Statistics * Aura Reserve: 5 * Aura Manipulation: 4 * Semblance Manipulation: 4 * Dust Manipulation: 4 Technical Statistics * Dust use: 3 * Weapon Skill (Primary): 0 * Weapon Skill (Unarmed): 2 * Weapon Skill (Close Combat): 0 * Weapon Skill (Mid Range Combat): 0 * Weapon Skill (Ranged Combat): 0 Trivia * Honey is a golden syrup made from pollen. Clovers are known to have either purple or white flowers. * All four members of CHML are in a poly-amorous relationship together. Category:Fan Made Character Category:Property of SpiritedDreaming Category:Property of Phantomlink959 Category:Human Category:Female Category:Not for Roleplaying